This world of ours
by TheWonderfulDeath
Summary: The story of what happened when they 1st got there


we arrived at the camp one hour later. our group is made mostly of men. our camp is in a old abandoned build with is surrounded by trees and a fence. there are women in our group, they're kept inside the cellar of the old building chained to the walls waiting. some aren't even still alive. they're just kept down there. the bodies do get burned but only when the guys felt like it or the smell of the body got so bad they couldn't finish.

i know this because my mother,ranger, and i spent days down there with out food or water. we were in complete darkness it smelled bad from the dead bodies chained to the wall and the smell of urine and feces was in the air. this smell was enough to drive you insane i threw up after a while adding to the smell i wish i hadn't, i was so hungry for the longest time.

many of them came in and out of the cellar. every time they did it was to get a body before it came back or just to rape one of them. they never touched us.

"Wheres Amada?

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Where's Amada?" Ranger said screaming at the top of his lungs.

then one of the men shoving us along kicked him in his gut with the shotgun he was coughed up blood and fell over.

"Bitch i don't know any one by that name. Hell i don't even know the names of the women down in the cellar, and i'm in there all the time" he looked at me and winked, i showed no emotion

That seemed to bother him some what. "Our "leader" has told us to feed you and let you wash up." ranger started to stand up while they handed us some buckets. the same guy that winked at me keep starring at me. i wanted to kill him just for looking at me. yet i still seemed to hold no emotion.

"The water in the back. wash up where ever the hell you feel like." we walked to the back with the bucket.

"Ranger, wheres mom?"

"I don't know kiddo." he said while placing the water bucket under the well pump. when the buckets were full we went into the near by woods.

"Here you go." he handed me a rag. i nodded "thank you."

"You can wash up first."

"ok." i said quietly.

"Also you know why we're calling you lee, right?"

"No."

He stood up "They mustn't ever find out that you're a girl Leanne. I fear if they find out you'll treat you like the women in the cellar." i had no response to this. i knew he was right but i wasn't sure how this was gonna be pulled off.

"just keep wearing these baggy clothes and always try and hide your face, rise your shoulders a bit as well."

i raised my shoulders a little. ranger stared at me "Never mind about the shoulder thing, you're to stiff."

"sorry about that."

"Not your fault." he smiled "Now wash up."

"ok ranger." he turned around. I then started to get undressed and washed myself. then ranger washed himself.

as ranger was getting dressed with hear someone cocking a gun to us. "The hell are you doing all the way out here?"

"Washing up, what else?" ranger said annoyed

"Why over here?"

"privacy?"

"Oh my, i see what you mean." the same guy from before was there and winked at me once more.

i looked at him with cold lifeless eyes and said "Stop winking at me its becoming annoying."

"You want to know what's really annoying?" he said putting his gun down then walking over to me. "What's really annoying," he continued forcing me against a near by tree. "Is how much you remind me of a girl."

"Get off him you bastard!" his friend punched ranger in his face, and ranger punched him back. the fat slob fell back making his comb over go out of place. ranger ,while the fat ass was on the ground came over and threw the guy off me and laying him right next to his partner.

"I'mma fucking kill you, you piece of -" the leader had come by and put a bullet in my attackers head "Hey now that's not how we treat our guest now is?" he was looking at the fat man while saying that with a coldness in his eyes that scared me. he had just killed a man and had a smile on his face. What the hell was this guys problem?

"Please forgive my friend here." he said stepping on my attacker cold lifeless body. "He's..." the leader said trying to come up with something, "He's just horny i guess" he busted out laughing holding his stomach.

when he was done laughing like a mad man he clapped his hand together and said "Well as for you 'Alejandro' what kind of damned name is that any way?" he shoved his gun down the fat mans throat. "I hope to see you in hell you foreign piece of shit." he then shoot him when he did blood came on his face, that only made him smile even more.

i was stuck there not able to move. ranger looked uneasy as well.

"Well then," he said while grabbing a rag and washing the blood off his face. "Lets go to diner. Tonight's gonna be a feast to remember!"

-the end for now-


End file.
